


Different

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: au felix, based off of the NYE mini episode, both sam/felix and andy/jake are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: “Who the fuck are you lot?”Sam turned around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and no eyeliner. Just like the photo. “Woah.”
Relationships: Andy Lau/Jake Riles, Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY DUDES!  
> I've had major writer's block for almost two months but, I managed to churn something out before the end of the year.  
> This is based off of the New Years mini episode that came out midway through Series 2 (If you haven't seen it, go check it out) and the first part of this completely from the mini until after Ellen looks in her locker. I came up with this idea from watching Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension when Phineas and Ferb interact with their doubles.
> 
> (I've had several requests come in over the past year or so which I still have to write, plus some of my own ideas. I'm gonna try and get through those as much as I can for as long as it takes, but I'm sorry for making anyone wait a super long time. Sometimes, write stuff really quick and other times it takes forever for me to even write a paragraph.)
> 
> ANYWAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY NEW DECADE!!!

“Where is everybody?” Jake asked, glancing around the empty corridor.

Felix looked down at the talisman, glowing once again. “This is not good.”

 _‘It can’t be.’_ Sam thought as he walked over to a photo on the wall. “Worse than not good.”

“What could be worse?” Felix asked, looking up only to be met with a photo of Sam.

Except in the photo, Sam wasn’t wearing his snapback, with his skateboard or even holding up an art project. This Sam had glasses, was wearing a blazer over a maroon Bremin High jumper with a tie and holding up a small trophy. Underneath the photo was a caption:

**_Bremin High School Debating Team Captain_ **

**_Sam Conte_ **

“No way!” Ellen said in disbelief as she smiled.

“There is no universe in which _I_ am _that_ nerdy.” Sam defended, pointing at the photo. “It’s not possible.”

“We must’ve landed in the wrong universe somehow.” Felix thought out loud as Jake walked back down the corridor.

“Oh, ya think?!?” Sam huffed.

Jake began to laugh. “Check it out!” He said, pointing to photo further up.

**_Captain Bremin Bandicoots Under 16s_ **

**_Felix Ferne_ **

“ _You_ playing _football!_ ”

Felix sighed, while Sam and Ellen laughed around him. 

“That’s nice.” Sam quietly chuckled.

“Yeah we _really_ need to get out of here.”

Sam looked over at the goth, smiling widely. “Oh, _now_ you’re on my side.”

“I wonder where I am?” Ellen questioned as she reached for the door of her locker. Nothing. “It’s empty.”

All three boys’ faces dropped.

“Why is it empty?”

“Maybe your locker’s somewhere else.” Felix suggested.

“Or maybe I’m not here at all.”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

“Who the fuck are you lot?”

Sam turned around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and no eyeliner. Just like the photo. “Woah.”

The Felix double squinted as he gave the skater a once over. “…Sam?”

Sam looked over at Ellen, Jake and his Felix. “Uh… yeah?”

Other Felix lit up. “ _Holy Shit!_ ” He exclaimed, dropping his backpack on the floor. He engulfed Sam into a hug, not acknowledging the other three. “I missed you. Where were you? We tried everything we could to find you.” He stepped back a little, still holding Sam by the shoulders. “And… why are you dressed like Andy?” He said, nodding his head towards Sam’s snapback.

“Uh, Felix… He’s not your Sam.”

Looking past Sam, Felix was met with a girl and two boys. One of which was himself.

“He’s with us.” The goth continued.

“Oh.” Felix looked back down at Sam, letting go of the shorter boy’s shoulders. “Oh.” He repeated in a softer, sadder tone. “Sorry ‘bout that.” After collecting himself for a quick second, the jock finally took in the girl, the other boy and his alternative universe counterpart. “Wh- Why am I dressed like Jake?”

Jake blinked a few times. “I’m sorry? _What?_ ”

Other Felix turned his attention towards him. “I forgot that you’re blond.”

“You’ve _got_ to be _kidding me!_ ” Jake huffed. “First; I get stuck in a universe where I don’t exist, then mum and Mr. Bates start dating and now you’re telling me that there’s a world where I’m a fuckin’ _goth?!?_ ” Throwing his arms up in frustration, Jake began to pace down the corridor. “Unbe _lie_ vable.” He muttered.

“Mate, I know the feeling.” Jock Felix said as he looked at his gothic counterpart again, then down at the girl next to him. “And… you’re not Mia.”

“Mia’s a goth too?!? _Christ!_ ” Jake exclaimed as he continued to pace.

Ellen rolled her eyes at her world’s jock before focusing back onto the bizarre-o version of her best friend standing in front of her. “No, I’m Ellen.”

“Ellen.” Other Felix muttered to himself. “Ellen, Ellen…” He snapped his fingers. “O’Donnell?”

Ellen let out of a sigh of relief. _‘So I_ do _exist._ ’ She thought to herself. “Yeah, yeah that’s me.”

“So, if Ellen exists in this universe, then where’s her locker?” Goth Felix asked, pointing to the empty locker next to them.

“She moved away back when we were _really_ little. I barely remember her.”

The goths looked at each other. 12 years of friendship. Non-existent.

“What did you mean you ‘ _missed_ _me’_?” Sam asked, finally speaking up.

Everyone stopped and looked over at the other world Felix, who seemed to become sad. “You… My Sam- _Our_ Sam went missing a week ago.”

Ellen glanced at each of the boys from her universe, who’s faces all dropped.

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly. “My- _Our_ Andy disappeared. That’s why _we’re_ here, to look for him.”

“Actually, we were in _another_ universe looking for him and Felix mucked up getting us home.” Sam pitched in.

“Alright, fuck off.” Felix said to the skater before turning to the other him again. “ _Anyway_ … Maybe you’ve seen our Andy around? He’s dressed similar to that.” He asked, pointing to the debate photo of the other Sam behind him.

“No, sorry, I haven’t.” Other Felix muttered as he walked over to the photo.

The boys and Ellen glanced between themselves before Jake walked over to the other jock.

“I just… miss him. A _lot_.” Other Felix sighed. “I mean, Jake and Andy miss him too, but it’s…”

“Different?” Jake asked.

Other Felix nodded. “Yeah, _different_. Sam and I, we really… _connected_ , ya know?”

“Yeah. M- _Our_ Andy and I were the same. On _my_ end, at least.”

Other Felix turned to glance at the jock version of his friend. “Other universe girl?”

Jake bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah. _Ellen_ actually, but not goth.”

Other Felix looked back at the photo of Sam. “Mia. _Also_ not goth.”

Jake clamped his hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “You’ll find him.”

“Hope so.”

“Jake! We gotta go!” Sam called out as he ran over to the two footy players.

Down the corridor was a figure, dressed in a black cloak, storming towards the group. What was strange was that it didn’t look like Alice or even Andy for that matter, it kind of looked like-

“ _Bates_ is the Restoring Demon?” Jake asked as Felix, once again, began to cast the spell to try and get them home.

“You guys go, I’ll hold him off.”

Sam turned back around to face the other Felix. “But you could get possessed too.”

“If you’re quick enough, I won’t.” The jock said, attempting to reassure the shorter boy. “I’ll be fine.”

Sam bit his lip, looked over at his friends and back to the other Felix before nodding. “Okay.”

“Good. Now _go._ ” Pushing Sam along, the other Felix stayed back as the group left, his counterpart chanting the spell he had recited so many times himself.

Once they made it out of the corridor, the other Felix shut the doors and faced the demon, holding up his hand to ignite his powers. “You lot can just _not_ fuck off, _can_ you?” He spat as he held his ground. The demon closed in, ready to toss the boy aside when it suddenly disappeared. Felix let out a breath, letting his head fall back against the door behind him. _‘They did it.’_

Felix’s gaze drifted over to the debate team photo of Sam once again. “I’ll get you home, Sam.” He said, determined. “I promise.”


End file.
